


Morning Ritual

by Nuwandalz



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd with all mistakes my own.

His chin bumps against Peter's cheek as they fall onto the bed, a quiet huffed laugh escaping him. Their mouths press together again, a hint of tongue as fingers slide their way up his sides, Hesam finally managing to kick the last leg of his jeans off. A soft moan from one or maybe both of them, Peter's hand grabbing at Hesam's ass, pulling them closer.

Their bodies writhe together on the bed with ease, muscles shifting under skin, sheets bunching up underneath the heels of Peter's feet, under Hesam's palms. There's sweat that Peter can taste as he kisses the other's throat, Hesam's mouth parting against his ear, quiet groans wrapped up in heavy breathing as they fuck. Peter clutches at him, forcing him in deeper and they both cry out at that, the sound dissolving into a low sounding chuckle and a keening noise.

Joined together they come, curled around each other, skin warm, muscles aching. They fall into slow motion as it ends, kisses no longer frantic, turning sweet and lazy, knuckles brushing a jawline. It becomes a restless movement of their bodies as they cool down from the release. They part with sleepy smiles, faint amusement and maybe one of them says, "We can't keep doing this."

The two fall asleep between one moment and the next, knees bumping, hands seeking the other out.

\--

Peter wakes with a start, alarm going off at a deafening volume. He hears the person beside him grumble, the sheets across his torso pulling tight as Hesam rolls over. It takes him another second to orientate himself, sitting up with a wince as muscles stretch. Hesam's hair looks messy, curly, dark against his skin which looks even darker against such pale sheets. Peter's eyes stray, following the outline of the other's body.

"Your alarm is loud, man," Hesam says and it breaks him out of the moment. Peter leans over and slams a palm on the clock, hoping it hits snooze, while Hesam climbs out of bed and starts looking for his pants.

With a sigh he flops back onto the bed, palm pressing into his forehead as he tries to stay awake.

"Sex was great. Last night was pretty crazy," Hesam says, barely glancing up from where he sits at the foot of the bed putting on socks. 

Peter just nods, dumbly. He isn't quite awake enough for conversation and Hesam knows, laughing at him.  
"Uh so, you got a shift?" he asks, trying to focus, to stay in the moment. He decides it's a good move to start finding his own clothes, if only to stop himself from sitting naked in bed and potentially falling back asleep. Sometimes it's hard work being a paramedic and part time superhero.

Hesam is now looking for his shirt but if Peter remembers correctly, it's not in this room.

"Yeah, in a few hours. Enough time for a quick shower, you?"

Peter nods, rubbing at his shoulder. Hesam had shoved him against the door roughly last night, he'd bitten Hesam's lip in return. None of them have Claire's ability.

"Start earlier today but I should make it," Peter confirms. "It's been weird not having you drive."

Hesam snorts softly, looping a belt through his pants. "I bet Jackson has been fun."

"You kidding? He's worse than you without coffee."

A shirt gets tossed Peter's way, so he pulls that on. "He's going through a rough spot," Hesam says over his shoulder as he leaves the room. Peter finds his boxers and that's enough clothing to feel comfortable enough to follow Hesam out to the door.

"Yeah, I know." But Jackson's 'rough spot' isn't the same as Peter's. They both know that.

Hesam steps into his shoes, dark hands fumbling with shirt buttons. He's missing a few. Peter thinks he'll find them under the couch later. He'll have to remember to check before he settles down to watch the news, making sure there isn't anything 'special' making headlines.

"See you at work?"

Peter blinks, coming back to the present. Hesam has an eyebrow raised at him but the smile is familiar and knowing. He wouldn't have thought this to have been so easy.

"Yeah, man. See you."

A wave and Hesam's calling out, "Don't go back to sleep." The door closes without the two of them touching it and he can hear Hesam's final laugh through it.

They'll do it all again tomorrow.


End file.
